maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Demise of the Planet of the Apes
This segment is a parody of Rise of the Planet of the Apes. This segment is from the episode Demise of the Planet of the Apes/The Celebrity Ape-rentice. Plot After coming to a nice home, Caesar is sent to an ape imprisonment home where Kevin James comes and helps them conquer the world so he can get an Oscar. References *Kevin James *Dora the Explorer *Planet Sheen *Family Guy *Magilla Gorilla *Aladdin *Zookeeper *Adam Sandler *Night at the Museum *Grape Ape *Emmy Award *Madagascar *Ben Stiller *Pampers *Motel 6 Characters *Caesar *Will Rodman *Charles Rodman *Hunsiker *Caroline Aranha *John Landon *Kevin James *Ben Stiller *Adam Sandler *Bernie *Dora *Boots *Sheen Estevez *Mr. Nesmith *Chris Griffin *Evil Monkey *Magilla Gorilla *Grape Ape *Dexter *Abu *Mason and Phil Transcript (starts with a shot of Dr. Rodman's house, whilst hearing messed-up piano music in background) (Father pounds the piano) Will Rodman: Dad, look what I brought home from work. (cuts to Dr. Rodman) Will Rodman: It's a super-intelligent ape. He can sign, do puzzles, he can do pretty much anything. (Caesar busts out of the box) Will Rodman: Except breathe in a box without holes. Gah! I knew there was something I forgot to do! Hey, Caesar. Welcome to your new home. This is my father... (Father stabs fork on Caesar's head) Father: I use that fork! Will Rodman: ...my neighbor... (Neighbor bats Caesar in the head) Neighbor: Stay out of my yard! (Keeps batting Caesar in the head) Will Rodman: ...and my girlfriend. (whistle, then cuts to Caesar with love in his eyes, his good conscious bangs him on the head with a mallet) Will Rodman: So what do you think? Wanna stay? Caesar: NOOOOOOOOOO! Will Rodman: Okay, maybe there's a hotel nearby. (Scene goes to the title card "Rise of the Planet of the Apes" but it lands on the word "Demise" and makes the title to "Demise of the Planet of the Apes") (cuts to the Super Ape Hotel) Will Rodman: Are you sure he'll be happy here? He's a talking ape you know. Guard: Trust me, he ain't the first. Dora: (teary-eyed) I'll miss you Boots! Boots: Ugh! Maybe now my ears will stop bleeding. Sheen Estevez: Goodbye, Mister Monkey! (hugs Nesmith) Mr. Nesmith: '''It took me 48 years to get back to Earth and you get stick me a year? '''Chris: So long evil monkey. You'll have more room here than in my clos- (Evil Monkey points at Chris angrily) Chris: Okay, I'm going. Guard: Probably best if you all left. (slams door) So that the apes can be tended to. By my creepy socially awkward son. (Kevin James step out of shadow) All Monkeys and Apes: Kevin James? Kevin James: I got such good romance advice from the talking animals in Zookeeper. I thought you guys could give me good career advice. Caesar: What's in it for us? Kevin James: Hmmm, A banana? (Caesar slaps banana) Caesar: How about you teach us how to take over the planet instead? Kevin James: Can I keep the banana? Caesar: Sure. Kevin James: Yes! Then you're on! Okay! Step One: Team up with the most powerful ape in the world. (Scene goes to Caesar and Grape Ape) Grape Ape: Grape Ape! (Caesar and Grape Ape high-five) Caesar: Done! You team up with the most powerful ape in Hollywood. (Scene goes to Kevin James and Adam Sandler) Kevin James: Done! Adam Sandler: Hey! (Kevin James throws banana and Adam Sandler goes and gets it like an ape) Kevin James: Step Two: Never forget, throwing your own poop is never a good idea. (Scene goes to two apes holding diapers while Boots has his own) Two Apes: Ohhhhh.... Boots: Done! You never forget, slapping Ben Stiller is always funny. Ben Stiller: No it's not. Kevin James: (He slaps him in the face) Hey, you're right it is. Ben Stiller: No it's not. (slapped again) No it's- (Slapped again) No- (Slapped) No- (Slapped) No- (Slapped) Okay, maybe it is. (slapped again and fell on the floor) Kevin James: Done! Step Three: Humans are stupid; distract them with dopey humor by taking over a television network while secretly sending a message to all the apes on the planet. Bernie: Ha! That's funny. Mr. Nesmith: Done! You! Step Three, and this is the important one. All Monkeys and Apes: Don't do Zookeeper 2! Kevin James: (clicks pen) No Zookeeper 2. Got it! Wait! That's it, follow these three things and I can win an Oscar. Caesar: Yep! And if we follow your guidelines we can take over the planet. Kevin James: Yep! It's a win-win situation. (IN THE FUTURE...) (Adam and Kevin are standing in front of the Statue of Liberty) Adam Sandler: What did you do? Kevin James: I'll tell you what I did, made it easier for me to climb up the Statue of Liberty. (Kevin James climbs up what is left of the statue) Who-hoo! I won an Oscar, baby! (the head falls down crushing Kevin James) Trivia *Antagonist: Humans *When they said to not do Zookeeper 2, there ain't really going to be Zookeeper 2. *When Boots said slapping Ben Stiller is always funny, it was a joke on how the monkey always slaps him in Night at the Museum. *Second time Family Guy was parodied. *One of the signs said "No Monkeying Around." *Boots' diaper says "Primapers", which is a parody of Pampers. *Super Ape Motel is a parody of Motel 6. Category:Movie Segment Category:Movie Parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts